Checks are commonly used to make deposits and withdrawals from banks. When a check is used for payment, the bank teller confirms the date, signature, and other information recorded on the check, executes the necessary deposit or withdrawal process, endorses the back of the processed check, and then gives the customer a receipt for the transaction. A driver license or some other form of identification is typically requested to verify the user when processing a check, and a photocopy of the identification may be taken and filed as necessary. This entire process must be performed in as short a time as possible many times a day at the teller window.
This process may also be handled electronically by reading magnetic information and optical information using an MICR (magnetic ink character reader) and optical scanner, and an endorsement may be printed by a printer.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2004-243764 teaches a compact multifunction printing device (multifunction printer) that has a MICR, optical scanner, and printhead enabling checks to be processed in a single operation at the teller window. This multifunction printer has a conveyance path that transports checks and other slips, a conveyance path that conveys continuous paper for receipts perpendicularly to the check conveyance path, and a single printhead that prints on both checks and receipts where the two conveyance paths meet.